


Repairs

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't get accused of attacking the teens at the school and Stiles gets his jeep fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repairs

Derek hated himself for leaving the two teens behind at the school. He hated that as soon as he could move he dragged himself to his car and left; ignoring the growls and racing heartbeats coming from inside the building. He did not even get far, crashing his car just down one of the side roads into the woods, forcing him to hunker down in the Camaro for the next two nights.  
  
Eventually he could move again and tried fixing the car to get out of the ditch. The car was beyond his skill, especially without certain tools. Derek dug out his phone and dialed on of his sister’s classmates, who happened to run a mechanic shop. Once he gave the tow driver directions, Derek pulled out another pair of jeans and shirt to change into, and towels were used to clean up the little blood on his seats.  
  
He watched as his car was hoisted, before joining an older man in the truck.  
  
“Man, talk about bad luck in this area.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“A group of teens got attacked in the school.” Derek tensed up, remembering which teens had been at the school recently.   
  
“None of them got hurt too badly and one of the teens got scratched up by something. Then you crash out here. Bad mojo in the area.”  
  
“Hm.” Derek grunted ignoring the guy’s rambles now. At the garage he headed in to talk with Brad. The mechanic was arguing with someone about payment, and how much they knew it would cost to fix this. The other customer huffed and stormed into the garage leaving Derek and Brad alone.  
  
“Should have known it was a Hale. The only time my guy gets called out to the woods is for a Hale or a Stilinski.”  
  
“How long do you think it’ll take you?” Derek replied, silently challenging his old work buddy.  
  
“Faster than you. I kept working.”  
  
“I did to, just not here.” Brad smirked before shoving past him and into the garage where a blue jeep was sitting. Next to it, Stiles was talking into a phone. He did not notice the two walking past too busy talking with his dad about the cost of repairs. Derek cringed at the sight of the twisted hood, seeing the claw marks resting on the inside where a battery had been stripped out.  
  
“Bad, right? I don’t how it happened, but it’s going to cost a good deal to fix.” Brad lowered his voice so no one else could hear him. “I did offer the kid the BJ discount.” Derek’s frown deepened, remembering what exactly the special consist of. “Sheriff’s kid or not, had to take the chance with that mouth. Be good to shut him up for a while too.” Brad snorted at Derek’s expression. “Don’t give me that look. You used the specials to hook up with that one brunette with the black SUV.”  
  
Derek looked away, remembering how easy it had been to hook up with Kate.   
  
“Doesn’t mean I support it now. Especially with a minor.”  
  
“God, you’ve gotten screwed up from all that traveling. Look at him,” Brad pointed toward Stiles. “and tell me you can’t imagine he’s mouth being put to a better use.”  
  
“All I see is a kid, whose dad can and will shoot you. Now give me a price on my car.” The Camaro would not take too much work and should be good to go by Monday. Derek found himself standing beside Stiles staring at the twisted hood. He snorted when the teen jumped at the sight of him.  
  
“Dude! Don’t do that!” Stiles picked up his dropped phone, before realizing who was standing in front of him. “Derek? Weren’t you dead?” He hissed.  
  
“No.”  
  
“So the blood erupting out of your mouth.”  
  
“Minor injury.” He ran a finger along one of the scratches ignoring the look Stiles was giving him. “What happened here?”  
  
“Alpha tore it up so he could yank out my battery to use as a baseball.” Stiles explained better when Derek glowered at him. “He pulled out my battery and threw it at us through the window.”  
  
“Getting it fixed?”  
  
“Maybe, I’ve got some money saved up, but…” Stiles waved letting the jeep speak for itself. “Even thought about using one of Brad’s discounts.”  
  
“Don’t”  
  
“I said, thought about it.” Stiles griped. “I’m not that desperate.” A car horn beeped from out front, apparently Stiles signal to go. “Well, good to see you alive.” He walked out after an aborted wave. Derek watched him until he could no longer see the car. Frowning, he headed over to Brad to ask about the worker’s discount.  
  
“Yeah, we still use it. You want to work on your car yourself?”   
  
“No, I’m going to fix the jeep.”  
  
“And I lose money.” Brad scoffed.  
  
“You don’t lose money with the worker’s discount, so don’t bother.”  
  
“Fine, have at it. I’ll tell the kid the lower price when he comes by tomorrow.”  
  
“It’s paid for.” Derek interrupted. “I’m paying for it too.” He did not wait for a respond, just headed for the backroom to grab one of the spare uniforms to start working. He also pretended not to hear Brad grumbling about former worker’s having crushes on customers.  
  
The jeep’s engine was an easy enough fix; replace the wires and their connections then plug in a new battery. The hood was another story. He could replace it and repaint, or bang out the dents. Derek was not sure why he chose to straighten it; it would have been easier the other way but it was relaxing fixing something that had survived an attack.  
  
Some paint over the scrapes Sunday night and the jeep was completed. Brad had even kept his donation a secret; Stiles just knew that someone had taken pity on him. He most likely thought it was his dad. The final touch was a protection symbol burned into the underside of the hood; hopefully it helped in the future.


End file.
